protection rapproché
by fanncis
Summary: comme le laisse parraitre le titre, l'équipe de Gibbs doit protégé une famille de militaire. et
1. Chapter 1

voilà ma nouvelle fic de ma "saga" 1 l'union fait la force;2 quand le passé ressugit et maintenant protection rapproché. pour bien comprendre toute l'histoire faut avoir lu nes autres fics car elle se suive.

* * *

_**12 juillet, 6 heures. Chez Tony:**_

Tony se réveilla tant bien que mal. La soirée d'hier avait été plus arrosée qu'il ne le pensait. Il sentit une présence dans son lit, il s'assit et regarda qui cela pouvait bien être.

-_**Non, ça ne peut pas être elle ! Si, ça ne peut être qu'elle. **_Se dit Tony à lui même.

Il se leva, prit des vêtements dans son armoire et alla dans la salle de bain. Il se mit face à son miroir et passa une main sur sa figure.

-**Qu'est-ce-que tu as encore foutu comme connerie DiNozzo, pourquoi as-tu couché avec elle?**

Il prit son rasoir, se rasa et prit ensuite une douche bien chaude.

-**Faut pas que ça aille plus loin! Tu t'excuses, tu lui dis que tu étais trop bourré, que tout ça est de ta faute mais qu'il faut en rester là et ne plus en parler. Et puis, il y a la règle n° 12.**

Il sortit de la salle de bain et alla dans la cuisine où il fit couler du café et pressa des oranges. Ensuite, il prépara des œufs brouillés.

**-Bonjour.**

Tony se retourna, elle venait de rentrer dans la cuisine. Elle portait juste un tee-shirt appartenant à Tony et un string.

**-Bonjour.**

Elle s'avança vers lui, prête à l'embrasser mais il recula d'un pas, se retourna et remplit une tasse de café qu´il lui tendit.

-**Merci.**

Tous les deux étaient mal à l'aise.

**-Tony...**

**-Excuse-moi pour cette nuit, je n'aurais pas du prendre les devants comme ça. Je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu et que je ne sais plus trop ce que j'ai fait. C'est entièrement de ma faute, je crois que je me sentais un peu seul et ... et il ne faut pas laisser cette erreur affecter notre travail. C'est juste un dérapage d'une nuit, il ne faut pas se formaliser pour ça. J'espère que tu comprends?**

**-...**

**-Ziva?**

**-Ce que je comprends, c'est que tu n'es qu'un fumier.**

Elle lui mit une gifle, posa sa tasse de café et partit dans la chambre. Tony donna un coup de poing sur le plan de travail;

-**Bravo DiNozzo, tu t'es encore montré admirablement con! **Dit Tony

Ziva ressortit de la chambre.

-**Bon, à tout à l'heure, au bureau.**

Tony fit un signe de la tête.

_**7 heures, devant chez Gibbs :**_

Au moment où Gibbs allait monter dans sa voiture, une limousine s'arrêta juste à coté de lui. Un homme en sortit et s'approcha de lui.

**- Mon patron voudrait vous parler agent Gibbs. **Dit l'homme en ouvrant la porte arrière.

Gibbs dévisagea l'homme et entra prudemment dans la voiture qui démarra aussitôt. L'homme qui voulait lui parler n'était autre que le père de Tony.

**-Agent Gibbs! Comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois ?**

**-Que me voulez vous Monsieur DiNozzo ? Des Nouvelles de votre fils peut-être ?**

**-Non, je n'en ai pas besoin. Je sais qu'il va bien et même qu'il a été réintégré hier.**

**-Je vois que vous êtes bien renseigné.**

**-Toujours, surtout quand il s'agit de mon fils. Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça. Je suis venu vous avertir, par pur intérêt pour mon fils, d'arrêter de faire des recherches sur son enfance. Il y a des choses qui feraient mieux de ne pas être déterrées, dans son propre intérêt et dans le votre. Et par la même occasion, vous allez arrêter de faire des recherches sur moi. Il serait dommage qu'il arrive quelque chose à vous, ou à l´un de vos collègues.**

**-C'est une menace Monsieur DiNozzo ? Car je pourrais vous faire arrêter, ou même vous descendre là, sur place.**

DiNozzo sr, rigola ;

**-Et vous serez à votre tour descendu par mes hommes. Non, je ne vous menace pas. C'est juste un avertissement : je ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose de fâcheux aux amis de mon fils.**

**- Vous êtes peut-être le géniteur d'Anthony, mais on ne peut pas dire que vous avez été un père pour lui.**

**- Je n'ai peut-être pas été un père parfait, mais qui peut se vanter de l'être ? Vous ? J'ai offert ce qu'il y avait de meilleur pour mon fils : les meilleures écoles, les meilleures nourrices, je lui ai appris que tout n'est pas rose dans la vie. Si mon fils est devenu ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à moi. Monsieur Gibbs, suivez juste mon conseil : laissez tout tomber. Vous m'imaginez pas où vous mettez les pieds.**

**-Je vous promets, monsieur DiNozzo, de vous faire plonger pour toutes vos magouilles, vous et les hommes pour qui vous bossez, et aussi pour ce que vous avez fait à Tony.**

**-Je vous le déconseille! Je suis très puissant, mais ceux qui sont au-dessus de moi le sont encore plus. Je suis content de voir que vous portez de l'intérêt à mon fils.**

La voiture s'arrêta devant le NCIS.

-**Tenez monsieur Gibbs. **Dit DiNozzo sr en lui tendant une enveloppe**. Et réfléchissez bien à ce que je vous ai dit.**

Gibbs sortit de la voiture et prit la direction du bâtiment. Une fois à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur, il ouvrit l'enveloppe. Dedans se trouvaient des photos de lui et de ses agents et même de la directrice, d´Abby et de Ducky prises les jours précédents à tout moment de la journée : au travail, à l'extérieur, chez eux…

Il rejoignit son bureau. Tony était déjà assis au sien.

**- Déjà là DiNozzo !**

**-Bonjour patron! Et oui, je suis déjà là. Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller toi.**

**- Si, je vais bien. Contrarié c'est tout.**

**-J'espère que ce n'est pas moi, je n'ai encore rien fait!**

**-Non Tony, ce n'est pas toi, ne t'en fais pas. **Dit Gibbs amusé


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2:**_

_**Maison, quartier résidentiel de Washington.**_

Un homme sortit de la maison et monta dans sa voiture. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand une jeune fille courut après lui.

**-Papa! Téléphone pour toi, c'est important.**

L'homme sortit de sa voiture en laissant le contact allumé. Il prit le téléphone (téléphone sans fil)

**-Oui, j'écoute.**

**-...**

**-Pardon?**

_Boum!!!!!_

Dans l'allée, la voiture venait d'exploser. L'homme fut plaqué au sol par le souffle de l'explosion, sans être blessé. Sa femme sortit en criant.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**NCIS: au même moment.**_

Le bureau était bien silencieux. Tony n'embêtait pas Ziva et Tim. Ziva, elle, jeta des regards noirs à Tony.

_Dring, dring_

-DiNozzo.

-...

Il se leva et s'éloigna des autres bureaux.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Ziva, ça va?** Demanda McGee.

**-Oui.**

**-Tu es sûre ? Tony t'as fait quelque chose? Tu as l'air d'être en colère contre lui.**

**-Très observateur, McGee! **Dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Près de l'ascenseur.**_

Tony venait de finir sa conversation téléphonique.

-**Gibbs, tu m'espionnes maintenant?** Dit-il à son boss qui se tenait à un mètre de lui.

-**Je voulais te parler.**

**-Ça tombe bien, moi aussi!**

Gibbs appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et ils y entrèrent. Comme à son habitude, Gibbs arrêta l'ascenseur entre deux étages.

**-Je t'écoute.** dit Gibbs.

-**Le coup de téléphone, c'était mon père. Il veut savoir si tu as bien compris son message de ce matin. Et, si ce n'est pas le cas, je dois te persuader d'arrêter de fouiller dans ses affaires et dans mon enfance. Gibbs, c´est vrai que tu fouilles de nouveau dans mon passé?**

**-Oui, mais...**

**-Non, attends! Que tu fouilles dans les affaires de mon père, c'est une chose. Mais dans mon passé, là je ne suis pas d'accord. Tu connais tout ce que tu dois savoir et tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Alors, arrête avec ça s'il te plaît! En ce qui concerne tes recherches dans les magouilles de mon père, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, je peux même d'aider. Mais il faut savoir qu'il est quasi intouchable.**

**-Ok, je ne fouille plus dans ton enfance. Je n'aurais pas du continuer, désolé. Et pour ton père, il vaut peut-être mieux que tu ne t'en mêles pas.**

**-Là, je crois que tu as tort. Je peux t'aider, il y a pas mal de choses qui se tramaient à la maison et dont je me souviens. Alors, je t'aiderai. Et toi, que voulais-tu me dire ?**

**-Que se passe-t´il entre toi et Ziva? **

**-J'ai fait quelque chose que je n'aurais pas du et je lui ai dit quelque chose de pas trop sympa. Promis, je vais aller m'excuser et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.**

**-Bon, car je ne veux pas que ça compromette votre boulot sur le terrain. Tu arranges ça tout de suite, sinon je serai dans l'obligation de me séparer de l'un de vous deux, compris?**

**-Compris patron.**

Gibbs remit l'ascenseur en marche et ils en ressortirent.

Tony alla voir directement Ziva.

**-Ziva, il faut qu'on parle.**

La jeune femme leva les yeux sur son collègue.

-**Ordre de Gibbs**. Dit-il.

**-Bien, si c'est un ordre de Gibbs**.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

**-Boss, on descend jusqu'au café. **Dit Tony

Gibbs approuva d'un signe de la tête.

Une fois au café, ils s'installèrent à une table à l'écart.

**-Ziva, je suis vraiment désolé pour la nuit dernière. Et, si cette nuit doit nous empêcher de travailler comme avant, je peux demander à être muté dans une autre équipe mais...**

Elle lui coupa la parole.

-Non, ne change pas d'équipe, tu n'as pas tous les torts. On avait trop bu tous les deux. Et si ça n'avait pas été le cas, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Je ne veux pas que l'équipe soit compromise par une petite erreur. Oublions ce qu'il s'est passé.

_Dring_

_**-**_**DiNozzo.**

**-...**

**-Très bien, on arrive patron.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu´il se passe?**

**-La voiture d'un colonel vient d'exploser. Il n'y a pas eu de victime mais la famille a reçu des menaces de mort. On rejoint Gibbs et McGee sur place**

-----------------------------------------------------

_**Lieu de l'explosion.**_

Toute l'équipe arriva quasiment en même temps, les pompiers étaient encore sur place. En sortant de la voiture, Gibbs se pétrifia sur place quand il vit la femme se trouvant à l'extérieur de la maison en train de parler à un secouriste. Il allait devoir tenir DiNozzo à l'œil, il ne devait pas savoir que cette femme était sa mère.

**-Tony, tu vas voir le chef des sapeurs pompiers. Ensuite, tu fais remorquer la voiture jusqu´au labo d´ Abby et tu ramasses les preuves. McGee, tu l'aides.**

**-Bien boss.**

**-Ziva, tu viens avec moi. On va interroger la famille.**

**-Bonjour, agent Gibbs et officier David.**

**-Bonjour, colonel Paul Lonbardo, ma femme Flavia, mes filles Bethany, Trinity, Ebony et Lucy qui est dans la cuisine en train de faire couler du café. Elles sont là en vacances, je suis en mission de courte durée.**

Lucy entra dans le salon, elle reconnut tout de suite Gibbs.

**-On ne s'est pas déjà vus? **Demanda-t'elle**? Oui! Vous êtes cet agent du NCIS qui étiez passé à la maison il y a quelques mois pour parler à maman.**

**-Oui, c'est moi, mais il y avait erreur sur la personne. Mme Lonbardo, vous devriez monter faire vos valises avec vos filles. L'officier David va vous accompagner. Moi, je vais finir t'interroger votre mari.**

Les filles de la maison montèrent à l'étage laissant Gibbs et Mr Lonbardo au salon.

-**Dites-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.**

**-J'allais partir pour le pentagone. J'étais dans la voiture, je venais d'enclencher la marche arrière quand Ebony est arrivée en courant pour me dire que j'avais un coup de téléphone important. Je suis sorti de mon véhicule sans arrêter le moteur et je suis allé rejoindre ma fille sous le porche. Là, une fois au téléphone, la voix d'un homme m'a dit que la voiture, ça n'était que pour me faire savoir de quoi il était capable et que la prochaine fois il y aurait une victime. Puis, il a raccroché et en même temps la voiture a explosé. **

**-Nous allons vous mettre sous protection, vous et votre famille. Savez-vous qui peut vous en vouloir? Votre réunion au pentagone, sur quoi portait-elle?**

**-La réunion? Je ne peux pas vous le dire, secret défense. Quand aux personnes qui pourraient m'en vouloir, je ne sais pas, il faut que j'y réfléchisse. Agent Gibbs, j'ai une autre fille récemment mariée, elle a 24 ans. Elle et son mari sont militaires, il faut les protéger aussi.**

**-Où sont-ils?**

**-Ma fille est infirmière sur l'USS Ronald Reagan et mon gendre, Eliote, pilote un f-16. En ce moment, ils doivent rentrer de leur voyage de noces. Leur avion atterrira à Washington demain à 9 heures. Ils rejoindront ensuite leur porte-avion dans 1 semaine.**

**-Bien, j'enverrai un de mes hommes les chercher.**

Tony et McGee rentrèrent à leur tour dans la maison.

**-**

**-On a fini patron. La voiture est en train de se faire remorquer. **Dit Tony.

**-Parfait. Mr Lonbardo, prenez tout ce que vous aurez besoin et on part.**

**-Voilà patron, les bagages sont faits. Elles sont prêtes.**

Ziva venait de redescendre avec Mme Lonbardo et ses quatre filles.

**-Je peux vous resservir un café?** Demanda Mme Lonbardo

**-Oui, volontiers.**

Elle alla à la cuisine chercher le café.

**-DiNozzo, tu...**

Un grand bruit de verre cassé se fit alors entendre à l'entrée du salon. Mme Lonbardo venait de lâcher le plateau qu'elle portait et sur lequel se trouvaient les tasses et le café.

**-Ça va chérie**? Demanda Mr Lonbardo en se précipitant vers sa femme.

**-Oui, oui, ça va. C´était juste un étourdissement. **Dit-elle en fixant Tony.

**-Assieds-toi maman, je vais nettoyer tout ça.** Dit Lucy.

----------------------------------------------------

_**Quelques heures plus tard.**_

Toute la famille avait été installée dans une maison à plusieurs kilomètres de Washington.

McGee et Tony faisaient le premier tour de Garde. Gibbs et Ziva viendraient les relever aux alentours de 21 heures. Deux autres agents surveillaient la maison de l'extérieur.

**-Vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut? **Demanda Tim

**-Oui, merci. Vous allez manger avec nous?**

**-Heu, je ne sais pas. On ne veut pas vous déranger.**

**-Vous ne nous dérangez pas.**

**-Alors c'est d'accord.**

Mme Lonbardo s'en alla à la cuisine.

McGee alla rejoindre Tony au salon.

**-Mme Lonbardo nous a invités à manger avec eux.**

**---------------------------------------------------**

_**NCIS:**_

**-Ziva, qu'as-tu trouvé sur Lonbardo ?**

**-Mr Paul Lonbardo, a servi dans les commandos d'élite pendant 20ans (de 20ans à 40ans). Ensuite, il a demandé à être formateur, pour former les futurs commandos. Maintenant, il est conseiller militaire sur des dossiers classés « secret défense ». Etats de service toujours excellents. A participé à tempête du désert et aussi à d'autres missions classées « secret défense». Il est marié depuis 22 ans. Oh, il a adopté sa fille aînée, en fait la fille de sa femme, déclarée à la naissance de père inconnu. Elle a 24 ans. Peut être que son père biologique cherche à se venger et veut récupérer sa fille, malgré qu'elle soit majeure. Ou ça peut aussi venir de l´une des missions qu'il a faites.**

**-On l'interrogera davantage là-dessus ce soir. Maintenant, allons voir ce qu'Abby a trouvé.**

**---------------------------------------------------**

_**Laboratoire:**_

La musique de la jeune Gothique battait son plein.

**-Abby!** Cria **Gibbs. Abby!**

**-Gibbs!**

**-Alors, qu'as-tu pour moi ?**

**-Plein de choses ! Ta bombe, c'était du c4 avec un dispositif de déclenchement à distance. Si Mr Lonbardo avait été dans la voiture, ça n'aurait pas suffit à le tuer, il aurait été grièvement blessé par contre. Je n'ai trouvé aucune empreinte hormis celles de la famille Lonbardo. Je suis désolée, je n'ai rien de plus pour le moment. Le C4 est tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire. Son dispositif de mise à feu également. On trouve ça dans tous les camps militaires et même sur internet si on cherche bien.**

**-Ok. Ziva, tu me fais une recherche pour savoir s´il n´y a pas eu de vol de C4 dans l´un des entrepôts d'armement.**

**-Tout de suite.**

La recherche de Ziva ne donna rien. Aucun explosif n´avait été déclaré volé. Il allait falloir remonter la filiale internet

----------------------------------------------------------

_**21 heures.**_

Ziva et Gibbs venaient d'arriver pour prendre le relais de McGee et de Tony .

**-Tout s'est bien passé?**

**-Tout c'est bien passé patron et de votre côté? **Demanda Tony.

**-Pas vraiment. Il va falloir interroger encore Mr Lonbardo. Il se peut que ce soit une vengeance suite à l´une de ses missions. Bon, rentrez chez vous et dormez un peu. Je vous veux ici pour 7 heures demain matin.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 protection rapprochée: 22/07/07

Merci à Jjaina pour sa correction, merci à vous pour vos commentaires.

_**

* * *

**_

_**21 heures.**_

Ziva et Gibbs venaient d'arriver pour prendre le relais de McGee et de Tony.

**-Tout s'est bien passé?**

**-Tout s'est bien passé patron, et de votre côté? **Demanda Tony.

**-Pas vraiment. Il va falloir interroger encore Mr Lonbardo. Il se peut que ce soit une vengeance suite à l´une de ses missions. Bon, rentrez chez vous et dormez un peu. Je vous veux ici pour 7 heures demain matin.**

**-Très bien.**

**-Oh! Avant de partir, où se trouvent Mr et Mme Lonbardo?**

**-Monsieur Lonbardo est dans la salle de bain et madame Lonbardo est déjà couchée. Bonne nuit.**

Tony et McGee sortirent de la maison.

Le lendemain 6h50. Résidence protégée.

Tony et McGee venaient de franchir la porte de la maison.

**-Bonjour patron! Dirent les deux hommes en chœur.**

**-Bonjour.**

**-Bonjour Ziva.**

**-Salut.**

**-Tout s'est bien passé? **Demanda Tony.

**-Oui, et tout le monde dort encore**.

**-Bon, je te laisse les rênes. Ziva et moi on sera au siège.**

**-Bien patron.**

**-McGee, n'oubliez pas d'aller chercher la fille aînée des Lonbardo et son mari. Vous les conduirez à Norfolk où un avion les attendra pour les conduire directement à leur porte-avion.**

**-Pas de problème patron.**

Une heure plus tard, McGee partit pour l'aéroport. La famille Lonbardo commençait juste à se lever

**-Je peux vous servir un café ou un jus d'orange pressé et un petit déjeuner peut -être?** Demanda Mme Lonbardo.

**-Non, merci madame. J'ai déjà déjeuné. **

Tony était en train d'observer par la fenêtre principale du salon les mouvements de la rue. Rien ne paraissait inhabituel pour cette heure-ci.

**-Un problème ? **Demanda-t-elle inquiète

**-Non, tout va bien.**

**-L'agent Gibbs est déjà parti?**

**-Oui, il y a une heure. Pourquoi?**

**-Non, comme ça.**

À ce moment-là, un crissement de pneus se fit entendre dans la rue et des coups de feu furent tirés en direction de la maison. Tony plaqua Mme Lonbardo au sol.

**-Ne bougez surtout pas!**

Il sortit de la maison et ordonna aux hommes se trouvant en faction dehors de poursuivre la voiture puis il prit son téléphone.

**-Gibbs, c'est Tony. Il faut qu'on dégage d'ici, la planque vient d'être découverte. On a essuyé une rafale d'automatique, Boby et Rob ont pris en chasse la voiture d'où sont partis les coups de feu.**

-...

-**Ok, à tout de suite.**

Il retourna dans la maison et s'assura que tout le monde allait bien.

**-Bon, prenez quelques affaires. On part dans moins de cinq minutes.**

Quelques heures plus tard, dans une maison isolée à plusieurs kilomètres de Washington.

La famille Lonbardo s'était installée. Tony, et Ziva veillaient sur eux. Gibbs, lui, était dans le labo d'Abby, attendant les résultats balistiques. Tandis que McGee était allé chercher la fille ainée des Lonbardo et son époux pour les conduire à Norfolk où un avion militaire les attendait pour les conduire à leur porte-avion. La première chose qui avait frappé le jeune agent à l'aéroport, était la ressemblance de la jeune femme avec son collègue Tony. Il avait déjà entendu parler de sosies, mais pas du même sexe… Là, on aurait pu jurer qu'ils étaient de la même famille tellement la ressemblance était flagrante. Mais il savait bien que Tony était fils unique.

Avant d'aller rejoindre Tony et les autres, McGee passa au siège du NCIS comme le lui avait demandé Gibbs.

**-Patron, j'ai conduit les jeunes époux à Norfolk et leur avion a décollé immédiatement. Vous auriez du voir Lyly Lonbardo, c'est le portrait craché de Tony en version féminine.**

**-McGee, taisez-vous avant de dire plus de bêtises.**

**-Oh, heu par... bien patron. Mais c'est qu...**

**-McGee! **Se fâcha Gibbs –**Abby, tu as trouvé quelque chose?**

**-Non désolée, aucune empreinte. Les balles utilisées sont courantes, on en trouve dans toutes les armureries.**

A quelques kilomètres de là.

**-Depuis quand êtes-vous agent du NCIS?**

**-5ans et demi.**

**-Et avant ça?**

**-J'étais flic.**

**-Tony, je peux vous appeler Tony?**

**-Je n'y vois d'inconvénient, Mlle.**

**-Appelez-moi Lucy.** **Vous êtes marié Tony?**

**-Non.**

**-Une petite amie peut-être?**

**-Non, je suis célibataire.**

**-Pourquoi? Vous êtes plutôt mignon comme gars. Vous avez quel âge?**

Tony ne répondit pas. À l'aide de sa main, il se massa sa nuque qui était douloureuse.

**-Laissez-moi faire, je suis étudiante en kiné.**

Elle se plaça derrière Tony et commença à lui masser les épaules.

**-Vous êtes tendu Tony, il faut vous relaxer.**

**-Je le ferais quand cette affaire sera terminée**.

**-Dommage, on ne se reverra plus. J'habite sur la côte ouest.**

**-Lucy! **La voix de Mme Lonbardo s'éleva derrière eux.**-Sors de cette pièce !**

Lucy quitta la pièce rageusement

**-Vous n'avez pas honte agent DiNozzo ? Vous êtes sensé la protéger pas la mettre dans votre lit !**

**-Mme Lonbardo, vous faites erreur, je n'ai...**

**-Je ne veux rien entendre de votre bouche ! Dès que votre supérieur sera là, je lui en toucherai deux mots.**

**-Mme Lonbardo, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de mettre votre fille dans mon lit ! Bien qu'elle soit charmante, ce n'est encore qu'une gamine de 21 ans.**

Mme Lonbardo fusilla Tony du regard et partit rejoindre sa fille pour avoir une explication avec elle.

Il était plus de 23 heures quand Gibbs et McGee rejoignirent Ziva et Tony.

**-Comment ça c'est passé?**

**-Bien. Et de votre coté, vous avez trouvé quelque chose de concluant ?**

**-Non, rien.**

**-Bon je suis crevé. Je vais aller me coucher**. Déclara Tony.

**-Ok. Où est Ziva?**

**-Déjà couchée. **

McGee alla également se coucher, Gibbs alla la cuisine prendre un café, Mme Lonbardo, s'y trouvait déjà.

**-Agent Gibbs, ça tombe bien que vous soyez là. Votre agent DiNozzo va poser un problème ! Ma fille Lucy, est en train de tomber amoureuse de lui. Il faut que vous l'éloigniez d'ici. Confiez-lui une autre affaire.**

**-Ça ne serait pas plus simple de tout avouer et de dire à votre famille que vous avez un fils et que ce fils est Tony ?**

Le bruit d'un verre posé violemment sur le buffet fit retourner Gibbs et Mme Lonbardo. Tony se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, le visage blême. Il les fusilla du regard et sortit de la maison.

**-Tony, attends! **

Gibbs sortit à la suite de son agent.

**-Tony?**

**-Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit?**

**-Tu ne souhaitais pas revoir ta mère et...**

**-Tu aurais du me le dire ! J'aurais préféré l'apprendre par toi plutôt que de cette façon. **

**-Excuse-moi. C'est vrai, dès que j'ai su que c'était la nouvelle famille de ta mère, j'aurais du te le dire. Il y a autre chose que tu dois savoir. Leur fille aînée, c'est ta vraie sœur. Au moment de l'accident ta mère était enceinte.**

**-Oh! Alors j'ai une sœur et 4 demi-sœurs. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle était furieuse quand sa fille Lucy m'a fait du rentre-dedans. **

**-Tony, si tu veux être retiré de cette affaire, je comprendrais. Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire.**

**-Peut-être que je devrais. **

**-Écoute, on dit que la nuit porte conseil. Va dormir et on en reparlera demain.**

**-Ok, bonne nuit boss.**

Tony monta dans la chambre sans même jeter un coup d'œil à sa mère qui se trouvait dans le salon.

Gibbs rentra à son tour dans la maison.

**-Mme Lonbardo, je vous conseillerais de parler à votre fils demain. Il a le droit de connaître la vérité. Je lui ai déjà appris que votre fille aînée était sa sœur. Votre famille aussi a le droit de connaître la vérité.**

**-Je parlerai peut-être à l'agent DiNozzo demain, mais certainement pas à ma famille. Et j'interdis à quiconque de le faire. **

**-Je ne me permettrais pas de le faire à votre place.**

Le lendemain matin.

Quand Mme Lonbardo et son mari descendirent au salon, Gibbs et McGee s'y trouvaient déjà. Ils s'installèrent tous autour de la table pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ziva et Tony ainsi que les quatre filles des Lonbardo arrivèrent à leur tour. Ils s'installèrent également à table, sauf Tony qui sortit de la maison.

Mme Lonbardo sortit à son tour et se dirigea vers son fils.

**-Monsieur DiNozzo, je peux vous parler?**

**-Mais bien sûr Madame Lonbardo.** Lui répondit Tony d'une voix masquant à peine sa colère.

**-Je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement d'hier. Mais comprenez-moi, ma fille et bien trop jeune pour un homme de votre âge.**

**-Surtout quand elle se trouve être une demi-sœur.**

**-Oui.**

**-Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé avec lui?** Tony fixait du regard sa mère qui n'arrivait pas à soutenir son regard.

**-C'est vrai, tu as le droit à une explication. À moins que ton patron ne te l'ai déjà dit.**

**-Attends, mon boss en sait plus que moi là-dessus!**

**-Je crois que oui.**

**-Non, il ne m'a rien dit. Alors je t'écoute.**

**-Souviens-toi, j'avais essayé de m'enfuir avec toi. Mais ton père nous a envoyé ses chiens fous et il y a eu cet accident quand ils nous ont fait sortir de la route.**

**-Oui, je me souviens très bien de ce jour-là. Il pleuvait beaucoup.**

**-Oui. Ensuite, je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital. Ton père était là, dans ma chambre. Il était furieux. Tu sais, ton père et moi on ne s'est jamais aimés. C'était un mariage forcé. **_Soupir. _**Il m'a regardé de tout son haut et m'a dit qu'il était d'accord pour me laisser le quitter si je te laissais avec lui. Je n'ai pas réfléchi bien longtemps avant d'accepter. Il m'a donné une grosse somme d'argent, une nouvelle identité et je suis partie sans regrets. **Dit-t-elle en appuyant bien sur les trois derniers mots.

Tony sentait la colère et le dégoût monter un peu plus en lui.

**-Tu aurais pu venir me rechercher ! Tu m'as laissé avec cet...**

**-Anthony, ton père et moi nous ne t'avons jamais désiré. Quand mon père est mort, il avait stipulé dans son testament que, pour toucher l'héritage, nous devions avoir un enfant. Ton père m'a violée jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve enceinte. Tu n'aurais jamais du venir au monde. Te prendre avec moi était trop dur, tu ressemblais tellement à ton père ! Quand je te voyais, j'éprouvais plus du dégoût qu'autre chose.**

Là, c'en était plus que Tony ne pouvait en entendre. Il tourna le dos à cette femme et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

**-Anthony, je ne t'ai jamais voulu dans ma vie et c'est toujours le cas aujourd'hui. Je ne dirais pas à mon mari et à ma famille que j'ai eu un fils et je t'interdis de dire à ton père qu'il a une fille. Ton patron m'a dit qu'il t'avait mis au courant pour Lyly. **

**-Ne vous en faite pas, je ne viendrais pas déranger votre petite vie bien tranquille. Vous pouvez dormir sur vos deux oreilles. Je ne dirais à personne que j'ai la malchance de vous avoir comme mère.**

Tony s'éloigna d'elle et de la maison.

De la fenêtre, Gibbs vit Tony s'éloigner et il partit le rattraper.

Tony s'était assis à quelques mètres de là, contre le tronc d'un arbre. Avant de se manifester, Gibbs l'observa. Il vit que son agent était en colère avec un mélange de tristesse et de haine.

Il s'assit en silence à ses côtés. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

**-Ça va aller?**

**-Disons que Ducky va avoir un peut plus de boulot avec moi. Je vais rentrer à Washington, je ne peux pas rester ici.**

**-Ok, pas de problème, je te remplacerais ici. Toi, tu feras des recherches au bureau du NCIS.**

**-Ne dis rien aux autres s'il te plaît. Trouve une excuse, je ne veux pas qu'i...**

**-Ne t'en fais pas. Je leur dirais que je te préfère au bureau pour faire la sale besogne pendant que nous on se la coule douce en pleine forêt.**

Tony eut un petit sourire et se releva.

**-Bon, je vais aller chercher mes affaires et j'y vais.**

**-Tu ne veux pas manger avant de partir?**

**-Non, la petite conversation, avec ma mè… Madame Lonbardo m'a coupé l'appétit. **

**-Tony, tu sais que si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là.**

**-Oui, je sais. Merci. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus dur, savoir qu'on n'a pas été désiré ou se l'entendre dire par sa propre mère. Je crois que j'ai toujours su au fond de moi que mes parents ne m'avaient jamais désiré. Mais j'espérais quand même que ma mère m'avait un peu aimé. Mais non, je me suis trompé. Et ça, ça fait mal.**


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

Merci à Jjaina pour ses corrections. Merci pour vos commentaires et votre fidélité

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 **

**-Je suis désolé, Tony. Je pensais vraiment qu'en te voyant, ta mère changerait d'avis et que vous pourriez vous retrouver.**

**-S'est-on seulement trouvé une fois? Plus j'y pense et plus je me rends compte que je n'ai quasiment pas de souvenirs de ma mère s'occupant de moi. Ou si elle le faisait, c'était quand ma nourrice était absente. Des fois je me dis ...Oh, et puis laisse tomber, ce n'est pas le moment de parler de tout ça.**

**-Bien, c'est toi qui décide. Mais quand on aura arrêté notre homme, on prendra le temps de parler tous les deux.**

Tony accepta d'un signe de la tête. Et tous deux retournèrent en direction de la maison. Quand ils rentrèrent dans la maison, Ziva, remarqua que Tony tirait une tête de cent pieds de long. Son collègue monta directement à l'étage, elle se leva et monta derrière lui. Elle le suivit jusque dans la chambre.

**-Alors, tu t'es encore fait tirer les orteils par Gibbs? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore bien pu faire?**

**-De quoi je me mêle Ziva! Et d'abord, on dit « Oreilles ». Maintenant, sors!**

**-Tony, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me parles sur ce ton?**

Tony soupira

**-Rien, excuse-moi.**

**-Pourquoi prends-tu tes affaires?**

**-Je rentre.**

**-Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? C'était à propos de quoi ta discussion avec Gibbs?**

Tony ne lui répondit pas. Il ressortit de la chambre, puis de la maison, pour aller directement à sa voiture.

**-J'ai prévenu Abby et Ducky que tu rentrais**. Lui dit Gibbs.

Des coups de feu tirés dans leur direction mirent brusquement fin à leur conversation. Ils sortirent leurs armes et se dirigèrent immédiatement vers l'intérieur de la maison.

**-Ziva, McGee, vous réunissez tout le monde dans la même pièce.** Cria Gibbs.

Tony et lui se dirigèrent vers le salon. Ziva et McGee s'y trouvaient déjà avec le couple Lonbardo et leurs filles.

**-Lonbardo, sors et on ne fera pas de mal à ta famille**. Cria un homme.

**-Mr Lonbardo, reconnaissez-vous cette voix ?** Demanda DiNozzo.

**-Je ne suis pas sûr**. Dit-il.

**-Hé, Lonbardo, tu fais moins le fier maintenant que c'est toi la proie! Allez, sors ! Et on laissera en paix ta famille.**

**-Monsieur, Lonbardo, alors, cette voix, elle vous dit quelque chose? **Demanda à son tour Gibbs

Gibbs s'approcha de la fenêtre.

**-Je suis l'agent Gibbs du NCIS, on peut négocier. Déposez vos armes et montrez-vous!**

**-Vous rigolez, agent Gibbs du NCIS ! Il n'y a pas de négociation possible, nous voulons juste Lonbardo. Vous aurez la vie sauve, ainsi que ses gosses et sa bonne femme, si vous nous remettez Lonbardo.**

**-Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça?**

**-Il doit payer pour ce qu'il a fait.**

Gibbs se retourna vers Mr Lonbardo

**-Alors, l'avez-vous reconnue?**

**-Je n'en sais rien.**

**-Bon sang, Mr Lonbardo ! On risque notre peau et vous risquez la vie de votre famille, pourquoi? Que nous cachez-vous ? Je parie que vous reconnaissez parfaitement cette voix.**

-...

**-Hé, Lonbardo ! Tu as 1 minute pour te décider.** Cria à nouveau l'homme.

**-Mr Lonbardo, je crois que c'est le moment de nous dire la vérité**! S'énerva Gibbs.

**-Alors Mr Lonbardo?**

**-Papa, s'il te plait, dis-lui ce qu'ils veulent savoir, j'ai peur. **Dit la plus jeune des filles

-...

**-Patron, les renforts ne seront pas là avant 20 minutes. **Annonça McGee.

**-On va devoir faire avec alors.**

Les deux minutes étaient passées. Le bruit d'une fenêtre cassée se fit alors entendre à l'autre bout du salon et une fumée épaisse envahit aussitôt la pièce.

**-Bombe lacrymogène**. Cria Ziva.

**-Sortez! **Cria la voix de l'homme au dehors.

**-On se retranche dans la cuisine**. Dit Gibbs.

A l'intérieur, l'atmosphère devenait irrespirable. Une détonation retentit et la porte sauta.

Ils étaient tous dans la cuisine.

**-On va tous mourir**. Pleura Mme Lonbardo en serrant ses filles dans ses bras.

**-Personne ne va mourir.** Lui dit Ziva.

**-Lonbardo! Montre-toi! **Cria l'homme qui était entré dans le salon, tout en tirant avec son automatique sur la porte de la cuisine.

**-Faut qu'on les prenne à revers.**

**-Patron, on n'est même pas sûrs qu'ils soient tous à l'intérieur.** Dit McGee.

**-Et bien, on verra ça une fois qu'on sera à l'extérieur. Ziva, tu viens avec moi. McGee et Tony, vous les protégez et à mon signal, on les encercle. **Dit Gibbs en prenant son téléphone.

Ziva et Gibbs passèrent par la fenêtre, ils étaient en train de contourner la maison, quand des coups de feu retentirent de nouveau. Gibbs perdit la communication téléphonique avec Tony.

Gibbs et Ziva se postèrent sur le pas de la porte d'entrée.

**-NCIS, POSEZ VOS ARMES**! Cria Gibbs.

Un des hommes, portant un masque à gaz, se retourna et tira en direction de Gibbs et de Ziva qui ripostèrent. D'autres coups de feu furent tirés du côté de la cuisine, une autre bombe lacrymogène fut jetée en direction de Gibbs et Ziva et ils n'eurent plus aucune visibilité sur l'intérieur de la maison. Elle fut suivie d'une autre rafale de balles.

Dans la cuisine:

**-McGee, où en es-tu ?**

**-Les filles sont dehors, je passe par la fenêtre et je les conduis à la voiture.**

**-Très bien. Tu réceptionneras Mme Lonbardo.**

Un nouvel échange de coups de feu eut lieu, Tony protégea Mme Lonbardo qui se trouvait au milieu de la cuisine tout en la dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

**-Sortez! **Lui ordonna-t-il.

McGee fit demi-tour, remonta dans la cuisine par la fenêtre et tira en direction du salon, quand une deuxième bombe lacrymogène fut lancée dans le salon, suivie d'une nouvelle rafale de balle.

Puis, le calme plat. Plus un bruit, mis à part quelques gémissements provenant de la cuisine et du salon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour vos com. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaîra également. **

**Merci à Jjaîna pour ses corrections et suggestions**

**

* * *

**

**-Ziva, ça va?** Demanda Gibbs inquiet en voyant que la jeune femme saignait à la cuisse.

**-Ce n'est rien, ça ira. **

Dans la cuisine:

On n'y voyait encore pratiquement rien. La fumée qu'avait dégagée la bombe lacrymogène ne s'était pas entièrement dissipée.

**-McGee, ça va? **Demanda Tony tout en toussant.

**-Oui, et Toi?**

**-Alors, sors et protège les filles.**

**-Et Toi ?**

**-Moi, je vais m'occuper de Mr Lonbardo qui a été touché et faire en sorte que ceux qui lui veulent du mal ne fassent pas plus de dégâts.**

McGee s'apprêtait à passer par la fenêtre quand il se retourna vers Tony, qui était penché sur Mr Lonbardo.

**-Tony, tu es blessé!**

**-Ce n'est rien le bleu. Sors de là et fais ce que je t'ai dit!** Lui dit-il fermement d'un ton agacé. Bien que visiblement, il soit sonné et qu'il avait l'air d'avoir mal.

**-Bien**. Répondit McGee timidement.

Tony donna un torchon à Mr Lonbardo.

-**Appliquez ça sur votre blessure, je reviens.**

**-Comment vont ma femme et mes filles?**

**-Elles vont bien, ne vous inquiétez pas.**

**-Je pensais qu'ils étaient morts, sinon je ne les aurais jamais abandonnés.**

**-De quoi parlez-vous?**

**-Les voix, je les ai reconnues : des anciens gars sous mes ordres en Corée. Je pensais qu'ils étaient morts, je les ai vus se faire descendre.**

**-On reparlera de ça plus tard.**

Tony se releva, sortit de la cuisine arme à la main et s'avança dans le salon. Il aperçut Gibbs qui entrait à son tour dans la pièce. Trois corps gisaient au milieu du salon, l'un des hommes releva la tête et pointa son arme en direction de Gibbs.

-**Lâchez votre arme!** Crièrent Gibbs et Tony en même temps.

L'homme, d'une main tremblante, lâcha son arme. Gibbs et Tony s'avancèrent. Gibbs menotta l'homme toujours conscient.

**-Les deux autres sont morts, patron**.

**-Comment va la famille Lonbardo?**

**-Mr Lonbardo a été touché mais rien de bien méchant. Et le reste de sa famille va bien, McGee est avec elles. Où est Ziva?**

**-Dehors. Elle a été touchée à la jambe. Rien de bien méchant non plus, mais je l'ai obligée à rester dehors.**

Tony grimaça en se relevant.

**-Eh Tony, tu es blessé!** Gibbs remarquait seulement maintenant que Tony avait reçu une balle dans l'épaule.

**-Ce n'est rien patron, une égratignure.**

**-Oui et bien permets-moi d'en douter.**

Au loin, les sirènes des voitures des renforts se firent entendre.

**-Voilà la cavalerie.** Dit Ziva en entrant dans le salon en boitillant.

15 minutes plus tard:

Ziva, Mr Lonbardo et l'homme blessé étaient déjà partis en ambulance à l'hôpital. Tony, lui, était assis sur le brancard de la troisième ambulance, un infirmier lui faisait un bandage.

Gibbs était près de Mme Lonbardo, pendant que ses filles attendaient dans la voiture.

**-Vous avez été dure avec lui**. Dit-il en regardant dans la direction de Tony. **Il ne mérite pas ça**.

**-Je n'ai pas été dure, mais juste honnête. Mon mariage avec son père a été un mariage forcé, la grossesse de Tony aussi. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il survive à sa prématurité... **

Elle fixa Tony.

**-Il ressemble tellement à son père. Il est comme lui.**

**-Vous vous trompez, Tony est très différent de lui. C'est un homme bon et généreux. Il est aussi courageux et volontaire. Il excelle dans son travail, c'est un foutu bon agent. Si j'avais eu la chance d'avoir un enfant comme Tony, j'en aurais été très fier. Je suis fier de lui, de l'homme qu'il est devenu après tout ce qu'il a dû subir. Mme Lonbardo, il est encore temps de recoller les morceaux.**

**-Non, c'est un DiNozzo. Il est de la même espèce qu'eux, c'est dans leurs gènes. Maintenant, permettez-moi d'aller rejoindre mes filles, j'aimerais aller à l'hôpital pour être auprès de mon mari.**

**-Bien, allez-y. L'agent McGee va vous y conduire.**

Il s'apprêtait à aller voir Tony, mais avant il se tourna vers Mme Lonbardo.

**-Vous avez raison, ignorez-le, vous ne le méritez pas. Tony est trop bien pour vous et vous ne lui arriverez jamais à la cheville.**

Il s'avança d'un pas rapide vers l'ambulance.

-**Alors, comment va-t-il?**

**-Ça va aller. On va le conduire à Bethesda pour un examen un peu plus poussé et pour lui faire une ordonnance pour des antalgiques et des antibios. Et il a aussi besoin de quelques points de suture.**

**-Non, je refuse d'aller à l'hôpital!**

**-DiNozzo tu feras ce qu'on te dira.**

**-J'ai séjourné à l'hôpital trop longtemps dernièrement et je ne veux pas ...**

**-Tu iras à l'hôpital. Fin de la discussion.**

2 heures plus tard.

Gibbs alla voir Tony dans la salle de soins où le médecin venait de finir de le soigner. Tony avait le bras en écharpe.

**-Non, je sors ! Vous n'avez qu'à me faire signer une décharge.**

**-Agent DiNozzo, ce n'est pas sérieux de vous faire sortir maintenant. Vous devriez rester en observation jusqu'à demain. **

**-Non, je refuse!**

**-Il y a un problème? **Demanda Gibbs qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce.

**-L'agent DiNozzo refuse de rester en observation pour la nuit.**

**-DiNozzo, tu vas faire ce que te dit le médecin.**

**-NON!**

Gibbs se retourna face au médecin.

**-Et si quelqu'un reste avec lui toute la nuit?**

**-Moi, ça me va.**

**-Très bien. Je resterai avec lui cette nuit.**

**-C'est bon patron. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon.**

**-DiNozzo, tu viens à la maison ce soir. Un point c'est tout.**

**-Patron, je préférerais rentrer chez moi.**

**-Ok, alors je viendrai chez toi.**

**-Boss, ce n'est pas la peine. Je vais bien.**

**-C'est simple DiNozzo : soit je viens chez toi, soit tu reste ici. À toi de choisir.**

**-Ok, tu viens. Comment va Ziva?**

**-Elle va bien. Elle sortira demain ou après-demain, au plus tard. Tu veux aller la voir?**

**-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Je ne pense pas que je sois la personne qu'elle veuille le plus voir en ce moment.**

**-Pourquoi?**

**-Heu, ...plus tard. **Gibbs dévisagea DiNozzo et acquiesça d'un signe de la tête.

**-Et le gars qui a été blessé?**

**-Il va s'en sortir. J'ai juste pu lui parler dix minutes. Ils voulaient se venger de Lonbardo car ce dernier les aurait abandonnés lors d'une de lors mission en Corée, il y a dix ans. Mr Lonbardo va s'en sortir aussi et McGee est en train de l'interroger.**

**-Tout à l'heure, dans la cuisine, Lonbardo m'a dit qu'il pensait qu'ils étaient morts parce que sinon il ne les aurait jamais abandonnés. **

**-On va aller le voir.**

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre de Lonbardo, sa femme et leurs quatre filles attendaient à l'extérieur.

**-Agent Gibbs, quand pourrons-nous entrer pour voir mon mari ? Mes filles sont inquiètes.**

**-Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, votre mari va bien. Nous allons finir de l'interroger et vous pourrez le voir ensuite.**

**-Vous le traitez comme s'il était un criminel, c'est lui la victime.**

**-Nous ne traitons pas votre mari comme un criminel, mais nous avons besoin d'éclaircir quelques points. **

Au moment où Gibbs s'apprêtait à entrer dans la chambre, McGee en sortit.

**-Patron! J'ai... j'ai fini d'interroger Mr Lonbardo et il vient de s'endormir.**

**-Bon, alors on va y aller. On repassera au besoin.**

Ils retournèrent tous les trois au NCIS après s'être arrêtés prendre un sandwich au snack du coin.

**-Vous, faites vos rapports. Je descends voir Ducky.**

Et il s'éloigna.

Les deux agents se mirent à taper leur rapport. Tony plus lentement que d'habitude, d'une main il allait forcément moins vite. McGee leva les yeux sur lui.

**-Ça va ton bras? **

**-Oui, ça va.**

**-Tu es sûr ? Tu aurais peut-être dû...**

**-Dû quoi le bleu! Hein, dû quoi? **Répondit Tony plus en colère qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

McGee baissa les yeux sur son écran, visiblement blessé. Ce qui n'échappa pas au regard de Tony.

**-Excuse-moi McGee, je ne voulais te blesser. Je suis juste fatigué et ... non, laisse tomber.**

McGee n'en revenait pas : Tony lui faisait des excuses.

**-Emily m'a dit que vous aviez enfin fixé une date pour le mariage.** Dit Tony pour détendre l'atmosphère

**-Oui, le 24 novembre.**

**-Quand vas-tu l'annoncer au reste de l'équipe?**

**-J'avais l'intention de le faire. Mais avec cette affaire, j'ai préféré reporter ça à plus tard.**

**-Alors dépêche-toi, si tu veux que l'équipe vienne au complet.**

**-Je leur annoncerai tout à l'heure, dès que j'aurais fini de taper mon rapport.**

**-Je suis content pour vous deux. Emily est quelqu'un de vraiment super et qui mérite de trouver le bonheur. Et je suis content qu'elle l'ait trouvé avec un type bien comme toi. Je suis vraiment content pour vous deux, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre.**

**-Mer… merci Tony.**

Tony se leva et prit la direction de l'ascenseur.

Il se pinça. Non, Tony qui lui disait qu'il était un type bien et qu'il était heureux pour lui. Depuis quand Tony était-il sympa avec lui?

-**Où est Tony?** Demanda Gibbs qui était revenu.

**-Je ne sais pas. Il n'a pas dû aller bien loin, il a laissé ses affaires.**

**-Je reviens.**

Gibbs prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage et monta le dernier escalier du bâtiment qui menait sur le toit. Il était bien là, adossé à une cheminée.

-**Tu vas bien? **Demanda Gibbs légèrement inquiet même si sa voix ne le montrait pas.

-**Oui. **Répondit-il en soupirant -**je te promets que mon rapport sera sur ton bureau avant la fin de la journée.**

**-Ça ne presse pas, je suis seulement inq...**

**-Arrête Gibbs! Arrête d'être aussi condescendant avec moi. Je ne suis pas en sucre, je ne vais pas fondre. Arrête d'agir avec moi comme si j'étais une petite chose fragile qu'il faut surprotéger. Si tu pouvais agir avec moi comme avant, ça serait bien. **

Sur ce, Tony passa devant lui en lui jetant un regard réprobateur et s'en alla

Gibbs n'en revenait pas. Pour une fois qu'il montrait ses vrais sentiments et qu'il y mettait des mots dessus, il se faisait rembarrer. En même temps, Tony n'avait pas tort. Depuis qu'il savait que le père de Tony l'avait battu, l'histoire avec Sarah et de leur bébé et aussi cette fille à Fairbanks dont il avait oublié le nom et depuis que Damone avait tenté de les tuer. En bref, depuis qu'il connaissait toutes les souffrances par lesquelles était passé son agent de terrain le plus expérimenté, il était devenu surprotecteur avec lui. Ce soir, il allait devoir s'excuser.

Quand Gibbs revint dans l'open-space, Tony était en train de taper son rapport sur l'ordinateur. Il alla s'asseoir à son bureau.

**-Patron? **Hasarda timidement McGee en voyant que son patron avait l'air énervé.

**-Oui, McGee.**

**-Je voulais vous annoncer qu'Emily et moi, nous nous marions le 24 novembre de cette année. Et que toute l'équipe est bien sûr invitée, donc vous aussi, je v...**

**-Félicitations McGee ! Et où aura lieu le mariage?**

**-Maohi, Emily y a toute sa famille, ses parents sont originaires de là-bas. Et ne vous en faites pas pour le logement, l'oncle d'Emily y a un hôtel et en cadeau de mariage il loge tous les invités.**

**-C'est parfait McGee. On sera là.**

Un magnifique sourire s'afficha sur le visage de McGee.

**-Patron?**

**-Oui McGee?**

**-Est-ce que je peux aller l'annoncer à Abby et à Ducky?**

**-Où en est votre rapport?**

**-Je lance l'impression.**

**-C'est bon, alors allez-y.**

**-Merci patron.**

Gibbs observa McGee prendre l'ascenseur et posa ensuite son regard sur Tony. Il avait les traits crispés. Gibbs savait que son agent avait mal. Il se leva et se dirigea au distributeur d'eau où il remplit un verre et l'apporta à son agent.

**-Tu ferais bien de prendre quelque chose pour la douleur avant de t'évanouir. **Dit-il d'un ton sec qui ne laissait aucune place à une éventuelle objection.

Tony le regarda droit dans les yeux.

**-Un DiNozzo ne s'évanouit jamais**! Dit-il, juste avant de prendre un antalgique que le médecin de l'hôpital lui avait donné.

Après que McGee soit revenu et vu l'heure qu'il était, Gibbs déclara qu'il était temps de rentrer.

Gibbs et Tony allèrent chez Gibbs afin que celui-ci puisse prendre les affaires dont il aurait besoin pour son petit séjour chez son agent.

18h 30, appartement de Tony.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'appartement, une femme d'une 50aine d'années se trouvait dans la cuisine.

**-Buona sera Fiona, andate bene?**

**-Buona sera signor DiNozzo vado bene grazie. E voi? Ma essete ferito!**

**-Non è nulla giusto un graffio.**

Tony se rendit compte que Gibbs était gêné par leur conversation en Italien.

**-Fiona, je vous présente l'agent Gibbs, mon patron.**

**-Bon your** **Monsieur. **Lui répondit Fiona dans un anglais mal assuré.

**-Vous pouvez y aller Fiona. Vous finirez la prochaine fois.**

**-Bien monsieur**. Elle sortit de la cuisine et prit ses affaires accrochées au porte-manteau.

**-Bon soirai messieurs**

**-Bonne soirée.** Répondirent les deux agents en même temps.

Et elle sortit.

**-Ta femme de ménage?**

**-Oui.**

**-Ça fait longtemps qu'elle est aux Etats-Unis?**

**-6 mois**. Tony se sortit une bière, en posa une devant Gibbs et alla sur la terrasse.

Il y fut vite rejoint par Gibbs.

**-Je peux te poser une question?**

**-Bien sûr.**

**-Comme t'es-tu pris cette balle?**

**-C'est dans mon rapport.**

**-Je ne l'ai pas encore lu.**

**-... En protégeant Mme Lonbardo.**

**-En parlant d'elle, tu veux me parler de votre discussion de ce matin?**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise?! Qu'elle m'a avoué m'avoir toujours détesté ? Que pour elle, j'aurais mieux fait de ne jamais exister ? Que je suis venu au monde juste pour que mes parents touchent un héritage ?**

**-Je suis déso...**

**-Non Gibbs, ne sois pas désolé. Tu sais, comme dit le dicton : on ne choisit pas ses parents, mais on choisit ses amis. Tu en fais partie, comme le reste de l'équipe. ... Je sais ce que tu penses des excuses, mais je dois t'en faire pour mon comportement sur le toit tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais jamais dû te parler sur ce ton.**

**-Non. C'est à moi de m'excuser. Je n'aurais pas du agir aussi différemment avec toi comme je l'ai fait, mais j'étais et je suis toujours inquiet pour toi. Depuis que je sais ce par quoi tu es passé, je ne sais plus comment agir avec toi.**

**-Alors, agis comme tu le faisais avant de tout savoir.**

**-Ok. Il y a encore une chose que j'aimerais savoir. Pourquoi est-ce que, à l'hôpital, tu as dit que Ziva ne voudrait pas te voir?**

**-Oh! C'est vrai j'ai promis de te répondre. Disons que le soir de mon anniversaire, Ziva et moi avons brisé la règle n° 12.**

**-DiNozzo! **Dit Gibbs d'un air réprobateur en lui mettant une claque derrière la tête**. -Qu'est ce qui t'as pris?**

**-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ce soir là. J'avais bien trop bu. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est qu'elle m'a ramené chez moi et qu'en suite on s'est embrassés et qu'on a fini au lit. Le lendemain, je me sentais assez mal par rapport à ce qui c'était passé; J'ai été assez dur avec elle. Je lui ai dit que c'était une erreur, un dérapage d'une nuit et qu'il fallait, en gros, oublier ce qui c'était passé.**

**-Tu l'aimes?**

**-...**

**-Tony?**

**-Non. Je considère Ziva comme une collègue de travail, une amie, mais rien de plus.**

**-Et elle, quels sont ses sentiments pour toi?**

**-Je n'en sais rien. Quand on en a parlé, elle m'a dit que je n'avais pas tout les torts, qu'elle aussi avait trop bu et que si ça n'avait pas été le cas, rien ne se serait passé.**

**-Faites en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus alors. Sinon, je serais obligé de transférer l'un de vous deux dans une autre équipe.**

**-Reçu patron. Bon, si j'allais nous faire à manger?**

**-Toi ? Tu cuisines?**

**-Non, mais Fiona est une excellente cuisinière. **Dit-il avec un grand sourire**. - Elle me laisse toujours des plats que je n'ai plus qu'à réchauffer. **


	6. Chapter 6

Deux jours plus tard ,Ziva quitta l'hôpital, Gibbs regagna sa maison et Tony retourna au travail.

L'homme qui avait essayé de tuer Lonbardo, quant à lui, était en prison et Mr et Mme Lonbardo, ainsi que leurs filles, avaient regagné la côte ouest.

Ziva put reprendre le travail 15 jours après sa sortie de l'hôpital. Gibbs, de son côté, continua à effectuer des recherches sur les agissements de DiNozzo senior et, malgré la promesse qu'il avait faite à Tony d'accepter son aide à ce sujet, il ne lui en parla pas, préférant agir seul.

_6 Août: 7 heures du matin._

Gibbs sortit de chez lui pour aller au boulot et là, il fut très remonté quand il découvrit sa voiture avec les quatre pneus crevés.

**-C'est pas vrai! **

Il prit son téléphone.

**-DiNozzo, j'ai un problème avec ma voiture. Tu peux venir me chercher?**

**-...**

**-Merci.**

15minutes plus tard, Tony se garait devant chez lui.

La journée fut plus que calme et ennuyeuse. Le soir venu, Tony ramena Gibbs chez lui.

Ils étaient sur le point d'arriver chez Gibbs quand ils trouvèrent la rue bloquée par des véhicules de la police. Un incendie s'était déclaré dans une maison et Gibbs s'aperçut avec horreur que cette maison était la sienne.

Une fois l'incendie éteint, les policiers laissèrent passer Gibbs et Tony;

**-C'est ma maison, comment l'incendie s'est-il déclenché? **Demanda Gibbs au chef de la brigade des pompiers.

**-Nous ne le savons pas pour le moment. Il semblerait que le feu ait pris au sous sol et, d'après les premiers éléments relevés, on pense que votre disjoncteur était défectueux. Une enquête plus approfondie sur les causes du sinistre va être mise en place par l'un de nos experts.**

**-Mon disjoncteur fonctionnait parfaitement , je l'avais fait changer il y a trois ans.**

**-Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus tant que l'enquête n'aura pas eu lieu.**

**-Est-ce que je peux entrer?**

**-Oui, il n'y a plus de danger. Vous pouvez aller récupérer quelques affaires, le premier étage n'a été que légèrement touché. Par contre, tout ce qui était au sous- ...** Il ne put achever sa phrase que déjà, Gibbs s'était engouffré dans ce qui restait de sa maison, suivi de près par Tony.

Gibbs descendit immédiatement à la cave et se mit à fouiller frénétiquement au milieu de ce qui avait été son établi. Après deux minutes de recherche, il sortit un boite métallique toute noircie qui gisait au milieu des cendres. Il ouvrit avec difficulté le couvercle encore fumant. Dedans se trouvaient quelques petits objets dont une jolie petite poupée .

**-C'était la préférée de Kelly. C'était tout ce qui me restait d'elle.**

Tony posa sa main sur l'épaule de Gibbs.

**-On va la nettoyer. Je suis sûr qu'Abby aura une solution pour enlever toute cette suie. Aller viens, on va te prendre quelques affaires et tu vas venir t'installer chez moi en attendant de pouvoir récupérer ta maison.**

Tony prit la boite des mains de Gibbs, y remit tout son contenu et le força à monter au premier.

Gibbs prit quelques vêtements, mais ceux-ci était également recouverts de suie.

**-On va les apporter au pressing. En attendant, je te prêterais ce qu'il te faut.**

Sur le chemin du retour, le téléphone de Gibbs sonna.

**-Gibbs.**

**-_Alors agent Gibbs, vous avez apprécié ma petite surprise? Je vous avais prévenu, agent Gibbs, ne mettez plus le nez dans mes affaires. Sinon, la prochaine fois, il risque d'y avoir des morts et pas seulement un peu de bois calciné!_**

Gibbs raccrocha sans dire un mot, le visage blême de rage contenue.

**-Un problème?**

Gibbs n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre car le téléphone de Tony venait de se mettre à sonner.

**-DiNozzo! **

_**-Fais bien comprendre à ton patron que, s'il met à nouveau son nez dans mes affaires, ce n'est pas sa maison qui prendra feu la prochaine fois! Alors, si tu tiens un tant soit peu à la vie de tes collègue, fais bien comprendre à ton cher boss d'arrêter de fouiner dans mes affaires. Compris, bastardo?**_

Tony pila, ce qui lui valut plusieurs coups de klaxon bien justifiés par les voitures qui le suivaient et qui l'évitèrent de justesse.

**-Non mais, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, ça va pas la tête! Tu veux nous tuer?** Cria Gibbs.

**-C'est quoi cette histoire? Pourquoi est-ce que mon père m'appelle pour me dire que je dois te faire comprendre que tu dois laisser tomber les recherches que tu fais sur lui**? Rugit Tony.

-...

**-Tu m'avais promis de me mettre au courant si tu recommençais à fouiner dans ses affaires et surtout de me laisser t'aider sur ce coup là! Bon sang Gibbs, c'est de mon père dont il s'agit et j'en sais bien plus sur lui que ce que tu crois!**

Gibbs le regarda d'un air furieux et lui mit une tape derrière la tête.

**-Je ne te permets pas de me parler de cette façon! C'est clair?**

**-Je n'aurais pas à le faire si tu ne m'avais pas encore tenu à l'écart! Fais-moi confiance, c'est tout ce que je te demande, me faire confiance pour une fois dans ta vie. **

La voix de Tony se fit plus douce, presque comme un murmure.

**-Je te fais confiance Tony. Je voulais juste éviter de te mêler à ça.**

**-...**

**-Tu devrais redémarrer, on gêne vraiment la circulation et on va finir par causer un accident. **

Tony redémarra sans un regard et les machoires serrées.

Chez Tony devant une pizza.

Depuis l'incident dans la voiture, ils n'avaient quasiment plus échangé un mot et un silence tendu et pesant s'était installé entre eux..

Pour faire une diversion, Tony alluma la télé et mit les infos.

_« Il y a moins d'une heure, la voiture de l'agent du FBI Paul Bucker a été retrouvée dans le lac de Mele. Je vous rappelle que l'agent Bucker avait mystérieusement disparu sans laisser de traces le 8 mars 1982. Son corps n'a jamais été découvert... _

Tony se figea et pâlit quand il vit apparaître la photo de l'agent Bucker à l'écran.

**-Ça va Tony?**

**-...**

**-Tony?**

**-Je... il me semble avoir déjà vu cette homme auparavant.**

**-Ce n'est pas possible, voyons! Tu avais quel âge en 82? 9 ou 10ans, pas plus.**

**-Oui, tu as raison. Je dois sûrement confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. **

Après avoir fini de manger, de nettoyer et de ranger la cuisine, ils allèrent se coucher chacun dans leur chambre.

**-Gibbs.**

**-...**

**-Gibbs!**

**-Quoi?**

**-Le gars, ça y est, je me souviens où je l'ai déjà vu.**

**-Quoi? Tu me réveilles à quatre heures du matin pour me dire que tu te souviens où tu as vu... où tu as vu qui au juste? **Grogna Gibbs d'une voix encore endormie.

**-Je pensais qu'on se réveillait tôt, frais et dispo chez les marine's! Bon, revenons-en à nos moutons. Le gars de tout à l'heure à la télé, cet agent du FBI qui a disparu, je l'ai vu chez moi quand j'étais gosse. J'avais, comme tu disais, dans les dix ans. C'était peu de temps après la ''soi-disant'' mort de ma mère. J'ai vu mon père tuer ce gars.**

**-Quoi?! **Gibbs se redressa brusquement.

**-J'ai vu mon père tuer ce gars. Et je sais où se trouve son corps.**

**-Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais rien dit avant?**

**-Parce que j'étais terrorisé! À ce moment-là, je venais juste de perdre ma mère et mon père me mettait des raclées quotidiennes. En plus, il s'était rendu compte que je l'avais vu en train de tuer ce type et il m'avait menacé de me tuer si je disais quoique ce soit. Et je savais qu'il parlait sérieusement et qu'il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à me faire subir le même sort.**

**Je n'étais qu'un gosse traumatisé par ce qu'il avait vu et mort de trouille alors je n'ai rien dit à personne. Puis, avec le temps, j'ai refoulé cet horrible souvenir au plus profond de ma mémoire et j'ai fini par l'oublier complètement. Mais, le fait de voir la photo de cette homme à la télé ce soir a fait remonter tous les souvenirs que j'avais gardé de cette nuit-là à la surface, comme si ça c'était passé hier. Cette fois-ci, je crois qu'on le tient, boss! Je me souviens que, quand cet homme est venu à la maison ce soir-là, il avait des documents accablants contre mon père. Et, tel que je connais mon père, je suis certain qu'il a dû les garder quelque part dans un lieu sûr.**

**-Et le corps de l'agent, où-est-il?**

**-Dans la propriété de mon père.**

* * *

**Merci à Jjaina pour ses corrections et modifs!**

**Je m'excuse d'avoir été aussi longue pour mettre la suite, mais j'ai eu un probléme d'inspiration. J'espère que pour les chapitres suivant il sera là! lol. Bon sinon avait vous des envies pour les prochains chapitre ? dite moi un peu ce que vous attendez, bon je sais en gros ce qui va ce passer mais faite moi par de vos suggestions et envies et je verais si ça m'inspire et ce que je peux en faire.**

**Bonne journée!**


	7. Chapter 7

Il allait devoir l'appeler, il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait faire ça. Si seulement elle avait pu être là, cela aurait été plus facile de lui annoncer la nouvelle face à face que par téléphone.

**-Bonjour, je voudrais parler au docteur Emily Wynne, c'est très urgent.**

**-...**

**-Je me fous de savoir qu'elle est en consultation, passez-moi la immédiatement!**

**-...**

**-Merci.**

5 minutes plus tard.

_**-Oui, docteur Wynne?**_

**-Milou, c'est Tony.**

_**-Hé Tony comment vas-tu? Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ici, tu sais je suis très occupée. Je ne reste pas longtemps, je dois repartir dans 10 jours, ...**_

**-Milou,**

_**-Au fait, puisque je t'ai au bout du fil, ma robe est-elle arrivée?**_

**-Emily!**

_**-Tony, qu'est-ce qui ce passe? Il y a un problème, c'est ça?**_

**--Emily, c'est...**

_**-Tu as été blessé? Il est arrivé quelque chose à ma mère?**_

**-Emily...**

**_-Non! C'est Tim? Dis-moi qu'il n'est pas mo_...**

**-Emily, Tim a été blessé par balle et son état est très préoccupant. **

_**-Comment? Que s'est-il passé, qui s'occupe de lui?**_

**-Le docteur Morrisson, **

_**-Bien, c'est un bon médecin. Je prends le premier avion pour rentrer et je serais là dès que possible. En attendant Tony, veille sur lui pour moi, ok?**_

**-...**

_**-Tony?**_

**-Reviens-vite Milou, il a besoin de toi.**

La liaison fut coupée.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire. Il fallait que tout cela cesse, trop de personnes souffraient à cause de lui. Aujourd'hui, il avait failli perdre trois collègues et amis. Tim était entre la vie et la mort, par sa faute. Oui, la démission était la seule solution. Il allait quitter le NCIS, où il n'aurait jamais dû revenir, et partir pour toujours loin des gens qu'il aimait C'était le seul moyen de les protéger, il n'apportait que le malheur aux gens qui l'entouraient.

Il alla jusqu'à son bureau, alluma son ordinateur et tapa sa lettre de démission. Puis, il déposa son insigne sur son bureau. Du bout des doigts, il effleura sa plaque.

Flash-back: 

Après s'être souvenu qu'il avait vu son père tuer cet agent du FBI et en avoir parlé à Gibbs, les deux hommes étaient retournés au NCIS et avaient prévenu Fornell.

Fornell était venu avec trois de ses hommes. Tony leur avait raconté les souvenirs qu'il gardait du soir où il avait vu son père tuer et cacher le corps de l'agent du FBI Paul Bucker.

La perquisition effectuée à la résidence DiNozzo avait été fructueuse. En plus d'avoir retrouvé les restes du squelette de l'agent Bucker, ils avaient également retrouvé les restes de deux autres corps ainsi que des preuves concernant des blanchiments d'argent, des intimidations sur témoins à charge et d'autres escroqueries en tout genre. Tout cela écrit noir sur blanc avec tous les détails nécessaires pour pouvoir écrouer le père de Tony pour meurtre, délit d'initié, chantage...etc.

Seul DiNozzo senior était demeuré introuvable.

Une semaine plus tard, Tim et Abby, étaient venus manger chez Tony où Gibbs logeait toujours car les travaux de rénovation de sa maison venaient à peine de débuter. Tous aidaient McGee à préparer son mariage en attendant le retour d'Émily, partie trois semaines au Darfour en mission humanitaire.

**-Bonsoir boss.**

**-Bonsoir Abby, McGee. Entrez, Tony ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.**

Les deux agents entrèrent et s'installèrent au salon.

**-Je vous sers quelque chose à boire?**

**-Une bière.**

**-Pareil pour moi.**

Abby alla rejoindre Gibbs dans la cuisine.

**-Toujours pas de nouvelles du père de Tony?**

**-Non, toujours pas. Si tu veux mon avis, il se fait dorer la pilule au soleil dans un pays tropical où il n'y a pas d'extradition possible.**

_Toc, Toc_

**-Je vais ouvrir;**Dit McGee.

**-Patron!**

McGee recula lentement dans le salon, les mains en l'air. Gibbs mit instinctivement sa main sur son arme et dégaina.

Un premier coup de feu retentit et McGee perdit l'équilibre, touché par une balle en pleine poitrine.

De là où il se trouvait, Gibbs n'avait aucun angle de tir pour pouvoir faire feu sur l'homme qui venait de blesser son agent.

**-Vous feriez mieux de jeter votre arme sur le sol, si vous ne voulez que l'agent McGee reçoive une autre balle.**

C'est à ce moment là qu'Abby sortit des toilettes, les écouteurs d'un lecteur MP3 enfoncés sur ses oreilles. Entre le volume à fond et l'isolation phonique de l'appartement elle n'avait pas entendu le coup de feu qui venait d'être tiré.

L'homme pointa l'arme sur elle et tira. Elle s'affaissa contre le mur et glissa sur toute sa longueur jusqu'au sol, touchée à l'épaule.

**-Agent Gibbs, si j'étais vous je jetterais mon arme. A moins que vous ne préfériez que je blesse encore l'un de vos agents.**

Gibbs se décala quand même légèrement pour essayer de trouver un angle de tir, mais l'homme tira à nouveau sur McGee.

**-Jetez votre arme!**

Gibbs n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir pour éviter que ses collègues ne soient plus grièvement blessés..

**-Parfait. Maintenant, avancez-vous pour que je puisse mieux vous voir.**

Gibbs s'avança, les mains en l'air.

**-Mr DiNozzo. Vous êtes foutu, vous feriez mieux de vous rendre.**

**-C'est vous qui êtes foutu. Où est mon fils?**

**-Il n'est pas ici.**

**-Ça, je le vois bien. Où est-il?**

**-Je ne sais pas.**

DiNozzo senior tira sans hésitation sur Gibbs

**-Où est mon fils?!**

**-...**

Devant l'absence de réponse à sa question, il tira une troisième fois sur McGee.

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée et Tony pénétra dans l'appartement, son arme à la main.

Au dehors, les sirènes des premières voitures de police se firent entendre.

Tony regarda avec horreur l'état de ses collègues;

McGee gisait dans une mare de sang et ne bougeait pas. Abby était adossée contre le mur, une main sur son épaule d'où s'échappait du sang. Gibbs aussi était assis contre le mur, aux côtés d'Abby, comprimant également sa propre blessure à l'épaule.

**-Je t'avais pourtant prévenu que si tu fouinais encore dans mes affaires, je m'en prendrais à eux! Et comme toujours je tiens mes promesses... n'est-ce pas? FERME LA PORTE! **

Tony s'exécuta tout en ne lâchant pas son père du regard et en pointant toujours son arme sur lui.

**-Tu devrais te rendre, la police est là. Tout est fini pour toi. Donne-moi ton arme.**

Il s'avança doucement vers son père.

**-Lâche ton arme! **

**-Si tu fais encore un pas vers moi, je tire une autre balle sur elle!** Cria DiNozzo senior en pointant de nouveau son arme en direction d'Abby.

**-Non, tu ne feras rien de tel. Tu vas déposer lentement ton arme et mettre tes mains sur la tête.**

**-Vous êtes foutu Mr DiNozzo, l'immeuble est encerclé. Vous ne pourrez pas vous en sortir. **

**-Pose ton arme, où je serais obligé de te tirer dessus.**

**-Tu n'oserais tout de même pas tirer sur ton propre père?**

**-Je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde. Crois-moi.**

DiNozzo Senior se mit à rire.

Profitant de ce moment d'inattention, Gibbs fit un mouvement vers son arme qui était sur le sol, à peine à plus d'un mètre de lui. DiNozzo senior amorça un mouvement dans sa direction.

Cinq coups de feu retentirent alors et DiNozzo senior jeta un coup d'oeil étonné à son fils avant de s'effondrer, face contre le sol et Gibbs perdit connaissance touché à nouveau à l'épaule.

Après ça, les flics avaient rapidement investi l'appartement. Les secours avaient été prévenus et les trois agents du NCIS et DiNozzo senior avaient été transportés à l'hôpital dans des états plus ou moins critiques.

Tony avait fait sa déposition au commissariat et à Jen. Son arme lui avait été retirée pour l'enquête.

Fin du flash-back


	8. Chapter 8

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et votre fidélité . Ce chapitre conclu donc protection rapproché. Je vais en écrire une autre qui suivra celle-ci. Alors si vous avez des voeux pour la suite passez commande on verra ce que je peux faire. Que ce soit pour la suite de celle-ci ou une nouvelle tout autre.

Bonne journée

Fanncis

* * *

Chapitre 8

8 heures après les événements.

Chambre de Gibbs:

Gibbs commença à reprendre connaissance. A l'odeur et au bruit régnant dans la pièce, il sut tout de suite qu'il était à l'hôpital. Et les événements qui l'avaient amené ici lui revinrent aussitôt en tête.

Péniblement, il ouvrit les yeux. Aussitôt, une main vint se poser sur sa joue gauche et il distingua le visage inquiet de Jen.

**-Abby? **

**-Abby va bien. La balle n'a pas fait trop de dégâts. Elle a perdu pas mal de sang, mais elle s'en remettra. Elle est dans la chambre en face de la tienne, Ziva est arrivée il y a 2 heures et elle est auprès d'elle.**

Jen prit un verre d'eau et fit boire Gibbs.

**-Et McGee?**

Jen soupira

**-Il est sorti du bloc il y a 2 heures, son état est jugé critique. Il a reçu une balle très près du coeur et les deux autres se sont logées dans le poumon gauche. Les médecins ne veulent pas se prononcer sur ses chances de survie. Il est dans le coma. Ducky est auprès de lui en ce moment et Tony a dit qu'il avait prévenu Emily.**

**-Où est Tony? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?**

**-Quand tu as essayé de reprendre ton arme, le père de Tony t'a vu bouger et il t'a visé. Tony et lui ont tiré en même temps, tu as reçu une balle dans l'épaule. Tony a touché 4 fois son père en pleine poitrine, il est mort il y a moins d'une heure.**

**-Comment Tony a-t'il réagi à la nouvelle?**

**-Il ne le sait pas encore. Après qu'il ait été interrogé par la police et par moi, il est retourné au NCIS. Il voulait absolument faire son rapport. J'ai essayé de l'appeler mais il ne répond pas. Je suis sûre qu'il ne va pas tarder à venir prendre de vos nouvelles.**

**-Si tu le dis.**

Chambre D'Abby:

Un gémissement sortit Ziva de sa rêverie. Il y avait encore quelques heures, elle passait son week-end à New-York avec Peter, l'ami de Tony.

Elle se leva de sa chaise et prit la main d'Abby.

**-Hé Abby, c'est Ziva. Tu es à l'hôpital, tout va bien.**

Elle réussit à entrouvrir les yeux.

**-Ziva...** La voix de la jeune gothique était faible.

**-Tiens, bois un peu d'eau.**

**-Comment vont les autres?**

**-Gibbs est dans la chambre en face de la tienne, il va bien. Tim, je ne sais pas. Mais les médecins ont jugé qu'il était dans un état critique.**

Abby se redressa et tenta de se lever.

**-Et où comptes-tu aller comme ça?**

**-Voir Gibbs et Tim.**

**-Attends, je vais t'aider. **

Ziva sortit de la chambre pour y revenir avec une chaise roulante.

**-Tu ne comptes quand même pas que je m'assoie là-dedans?**

**-Si tu ne le fais pas, je ne t'emmène pas voir Gibbs.**

**-Très bien, tu as gagné.**

Ziva aida Abby à s'installer et accrocha la perfusion à la potence fixée à la chaise roulante. Puis, elle entreprit de pousser Abby jusqu'à la chambre de Gibbs.

**-Gibbs, tu as de la visite.**

**-Hé Abby, tu es réveillée! Comment te sens-tu?**

**-Ça va. Avec la morphine je n'ai pas mal. Et toi, boss man, comment vas-tu?**

**-Ça va aussi.**

**-Tony n'est pas ici?**

**-Non, je vais essayer de le rappeler.**

Jen sortit de la chambre.

**-Le père de Tony est mort.**

**-Bon débarras, après ce qu'il vous a fait! **

**-Ziva, c'est Tony qui a tiré sur son père. Je ne suis pas sûr que lui, prenne la nouvelle aussi bien que toi malgré ce qu'il nous a fait ou ce qu'il lui a fait.**

**-Oui, mais s'il n'avait pas fait ça, l'un de vous serait très certainement mort à l'heure qu'il est.**

Jen revint dans la chambre, elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à joindre Tony.

**-Je vais voir s'il est chez lui.**

**-Ziva, son appartement est une scène de crime et il est sous scellé. Il ne pourra pas rentrer chez lui avant la fin de l'enquête.**

**-Bien, alors je vais aller voir s'il est au bureau.**

**-Jen, tu as des nouvelles de McGee?**

**-Oui, je suis passée voir le médecin avant de revenir. Son état est stable pour le moment mais reste toujours préoccupant.**

**-Je veux le voir. **Dit Abby

**-Je vais vous y conduire.**

**-Je viens aussi.**

**-Jethro, je ne peux pas pousser deux chaises en même temps.**

**-C'est dans l'épaule que j'ai reçu ces balles, pas dans la jambe.**

Il se leva et eut un petit peu de mal à trouver son équilibre mais il y parvint

Lentement, ils allèrent jusqu'à la chambre de McGee en soins intensifs.

Le jeune homme était sous respirateur, presque aussi pâle qu'un mort.

Ils restèrent un moment assis à son chevet avant de finalement regagner leurs chambres respectives.

Une infirmière entra dans la chambre de Gibbs.

**-Mme Sheppard, le téléphone pour vous.**

**-Merci, **dit-elle en suivant la jeune infirmière.

**-Sheppard!**

**-Jen, c'est Ziva. Il y a un problème, Tony est parti. Il a posé sa lettre de démission sur son bureau avec sa plaque et son téléphone de service. Je suis passée chez lui, il n'y a personne et ses voisins ne l'ont pas vu. Pourtant, sa voiture est toujours garée sur le parking du NCIS. Il n'est pas avec vous?**

**-Non, il n'est pas là.**

**-Essaye de voir s'il n'a pas pris une chambre d'hôtel et vérifie s'il y a des mouvements sur sa carte de crédit. Rappelle-moi dès tu as du nouveau.**

Jen revint dans la chambre après avoir raccroché.

**-Alors, des nouvelles de Tony?**

**-Non...**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas Jen?**

**-Ziva a trouvé sa lettre de démission Gibbs. Et Tony est introuvable.**

**-Il faut que je sorte d'ici, je dois le rechercher.**

**-Gibbs, Ziva le recherche. Toi, tu dois te reposer pour le moment.**

Le lendemain, Gibbs et Abby purent sortir de l'hôpital. Emily était arrivée en milieu de matinée.

Elle était inquiète pour Tim mais également pour Tony qui lui avait laissé un message lui disant qu'il était désolé de tout le mal qu'il avait déclenché autour de lui et que tout le monde serait bien plus heureux et en sécurité s'il partait loin d'eux. Et, au plus grand dam de tous, Tony demeurait toujours introuvable.

Il n'avait rien récupéré à son domicile, sa voiture n'avait pas bougé du parking du NCIS et son compte bancaire avait été entièrement vidé la veille.

21 heures, chambre de McGee.

**-Bonsoir, comment va-t-il?**

**-Bien mieux. Il a ses réflexes respiratoires qui reprennent le dessus. Il m'a serré la main **

**tout à l'heure. Il est en bonne voie de guérison et il va s'en sortir. **

**-Ce sont de bonnes nouvelles.**

**-En parlant de nouvelles, tu en as de Tony?**

**-Non. Tu n'aurais pas une idée de l'endroit où il pourrait être allé par hasard?**

**-Non, aucune. Enfin, les lieux auxquels je pense sont improbables.**

**-Et quels sont-ils?**

**-Le cimetière où est enterrée Sarah, Fairbanks. Je n'en sais trop rien à vrai dire. S'il ne veut pas être retrouvé, il ne sera pas allé dans ces lieux là. Il sait parfaitement que ce sont les premiers endroits où l'on ira le chercher. Il est peut-être parti en Italie, il lui reste de la famille là-bas.**

**-Non, son passeport est toujours chez lui. Il n'a donc pas pu quitter le pays.**

Une semaine plus tard

McGee était sorti du coma et ses jours n'étaient plus en danger. Dans quelques jours, il allait pouvoir quitter l'hôpital mais avec un long arrêt maladie. Ce qui lui ferait reprendre le boulot après son retour de voyage de noce, si toutefois le mariage était maintenu.

Tony étant toujours introuvable, Gibbs s'était résolu à lancer un avis de recherche à son encontre.

NCIS, 7h30

Le téléphone de Gibbs sonna.

**-Gibbs.**

**-Agent Gibbs du NCIS?**

**-Lui même.**

**-Je suis le docteur Potter de l'hôpital de la pitié à Crosby, Dakota du nord. Dans la nuit nous avons reçu un patient et je pense qu'il s'agit très certainement de l'homme que vous recherchez. L'homme ressemble beaucoup à la photo de l'avis de recherche de l'agent DiNozzo que vous avez émis. **

**-Comment va-t-il?**

**-Ses jours ne sont plus en danger, bien qu'il soit dans le coma.**

**-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?**

**-Une tentative de suicide. Écoutez, je ne peux pas vous en dire plus au téléphone. Vous feriez mieux de venir ici.**

**-Alors, retenez-le par tous les moyens dont vous disposez. Je serais là dans la journée;**

**-Il ne risque pas d'aller bien loin en ce moment. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, il est actuellement dans le coma. Je suis désolée mais je dois y aller. Faites-moi prévenir quand vous serez arrivé. **

Gibbs descendit rapidement en salle d'autopsie pour prévenir Ducky. Trois heures plus tard, les deux hommes étaient dans l'avion qui les conduisit là où se trouvait Tony

18heures 30, Hôpital de Crosby, Dakota du nord.

Gibbs se présenta à l'accueil.

**-Agent Gibbs du NCIS et voici le Docteur Mallard. Nous voudrions voir le Docteur Potter.**

**-Oui, asseyez-vous là, s'il vous plait. Le docteur Potter nous a prévenus de votre arrivée, je vais aller la prévenir.**

Quelques minutes plus tard, une jolie femme d'une quarantaine d'années s'approcha d'eux.

**-Vous êtes les agents du NCIS?**

**-Oui, je suis l'agent Gibbs et voici le Docteur Mallard.**

**-Je suis le docteur Potter. Quelle est votre spécialité, docteur Mallard?**

**-Je suis légiste.**

**-Oh. Rassurez-vous, il n'est pas mort.**

**-Quel est son état?**

**-Suivez-moi.**

Elle les conduisit dans un bureau au deuxième étage

**-Mr DiNozzo,**

**-L'agent DiNozzo.**

**-Si vous préférez. L'agent DiNozzo a été amené ici hier soir à 23h50 avec un fort taux d'alcoolémie. De plus, il avait absorbé un flacon entier de somnifères.**

**-Coma éthylique alors?**

**-Je n'ai pas fini. Il s'était aussi tranché les veines au niveau de ses deux poignets. On a réussi à réparer les dégâts et il est actuellement dans un coma de niveau 1. Mais il réagit bien aux stimuli extérieurs.**

**-Vous lui avez fait passer un électroencéphalogramme? **Demanda Ducky

**-Oui. Il n'y a apparemment pas de dégâts côté cérébral. Mais on ne pourra en être sûrs qu'à son réveil.**

**-Peut-on le voir?**

**-Bien sûr, je vais vous conduire de suite à sa chambre.**

**-Vous savez qui l'a trouvé?**

**-Non. Pour ça, il va falloir que vous alliez voir le commissariat.**

**-Je vous remercie pour toutes vos informations.**

**-C'est là, je vais vous laisser seuls avec lui. **

Ducky et Gibbs entrèrent dans la chambre. Tony était allongé sur le lit, aussi pâle que les draps qui le couvraient. Il portait une perfusion à son bras, une canule nasale et ses deux poignets étaient bandés.

Ils prirent place sur les deux fauteuils se trouvant dans la pièce.

**-Pourquoi a-t'il fait ça?** Demanda Gibbs, un sanglot étranglé dans la voix.

**-C'est l'acte désespéré d'un homme désespéré. Une tentative de suicide est un appel au secours. Il se sent responsable de tout ce qui s'est passé. C'était clair dans le message qu'il a laissé à Melle Wynne.**

**-Comment peut-il se sentir responsable de ce qu'a fait son père?! Cet homme n'aura fait que détruire la vie de son fils. Il a de la chance d'être déjà mort. Sinon, crois-moi, je l'aurai tué de mes propres mains.**

**-Je le sais. Tony va avoir besoin de toute notre aide quand il sera réveillé et ça ne va pas être facile pour lui. Très souvent, les personnes qui ont raté leur tentative de suicide éprouvent beaucoup de honte pour cet acte.**

Gibbs avança son fauteuil pour être plus prêt de Tony et lui prit la main.

**-Hé Tony, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. Le bleu sort de l'hôpital à la fin de la semaine, il va bien. Il s'en sort avec deux belles cicatrices, mais il va bien. Et il t'attend, il paraît que tu dois lui apprendre à danser pour son mariage, c'est lui qui me l'a dit. Tu ne peux pas lui faire faux bond, il compte sur toi. Moi je suis un piètre danseur, je ne pourrais pas lui apprendre grand chose.**

Tony serra légèrement les doigts de Gibbs.

**-Mon jeune ami, il serait bien d'ouvrir vos yeux maintenant. **Dit Ducky.

Une nouvelle fois Tony serra légèrement les doigts de Gibbs.

Une heure s'était écoulée et les deux hommes sentirent la fatigue les submerger.Ducky s'endormit rapidement, suivi de Gibbs qui tenait toujours la main de Tony.

Une forte pression sur ses doigts le réveilla, Tony était en train de se réveiller.

**-Allez c'est bien Tony, ouvre les yeux.**

Les yeux du jeune Italien papillonnèrent un moment et finirent par rester ouverts.

Le regard de Tony se posa sur Gibbs.

**-Comment te sens-tu?**

**-Fatigué. **

**-Tu vas vite aller mieux.**

**-Ouais.**

**-Tony, je suis désolé. Ton père est ...**

**-Mort, je sais. C'était dans les journaux. J'aurais dû le faire avant.**

**-Quoi?**

**-Le tuer. J'aurais dû le faire avant et rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.**

**-Ce qui est arrivé est arrivé. Et rien de ce que l'on pourra dire ou faire ne changera les choses. Les regrets ne servent à rien, il faut aller de l'avant et ne pas regarder en arrière.**

**-Mais tout est de ma faute! Si j'avais... **

**-Rien n'est de ta faute Tony, et tout le monde est de mon avis. On tient tous à toi et Ducky et moi on ne rentrera pas sans toi. Emily a besoin de toi, tu es son témoin à son mariage. Et McGee m'a dit que c'est toi qui allais lui apprendre à danser. **

**-Comment va-t-il?**

**-Il va bien.**

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

**-Ils sont tous au courant?**

**-Au courant de quoi?**

**-De ça. **Dit-il en levant ses poignets.

**-Non, il y a juste Ducky et moi. On leur a seulement dit qu'on avait une piste sur l'endroit où tu te trouvais. Ça restera entre nous trois, mais je veux que tu saches que tu peux nous en parler si tu en ressens le besoin. Mais fais-moi une promesse, ne fuis plus ta famille, d'accord? Ah au fait, j'oubliais. Tiens.**

Gibbs lui tendit son insigne.

**-Ton arme est au bureau.**

**-Et ma lettre de démission?**

**-Quelle lettre? **

Tony lui sourit et s'endormit. Gibbs, rassuré, se rendormit à son tour.

48 heures plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois de retour à Washington. Tony était prêt à reprendre sa vie là où il l'avait laissée. Aucun de ses amis ne lui posa de question sur ce qu'il avait bien pu faire durant cette semaine où il avait disparu, même si chacun d'entre eux se doutait de ce qui avait pu se passer, au vu des bandages qu'il portait discrètement aux poignets .

Fin

Une suite suivra dans une prochaine fic.


End file.
